


Will You?

by MeikoKuran999



Series: An Endless Sky [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrome doesn't know who better to ask then Mukuro to walk her down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

Theme:Will you?

Chrome was more nervous now than she had ever been in her life. She stared at her hands as she walked down the hallway. She didn't think he was going to say no and everyone she had talked to assured her that there wasn't even a possibility of no being the answer he’d give. Even Tsuna had said that he would say yes.

So she didn't understand why she was so nervous it was one simple an easy question that would get either a yes or a no answer. She sighed as she arrived at the door, knocking lightly three times before she opened it. When she walked in she smiled at Mukuro. He looked down at her with his trademark smirk but since it was her who entered it contained so much more emotion than it normally would.

She closed the door as she walked in and sat down on his bed; she took his hand in hers, "Mukuro-Sama, you know how my parents abandoned me when I was hurt and how I now see myself as not having a dad?"

Mukuro nodded, "Of course I know Nagi."

She smiled, "While I need someone to walk me down the aisle. Tsuna said if not a dad the next choice is a brother, mother or grandparent, and as the only family I've ever been really close too is you I would like for the person who gives me away to be you. You've always been like a big brother to me."

Mukuro must have not expected it because he just sat there quietly. After about 5 minutes of silence suddenly Chrome was pulled into a hug, "Of course I will Nagi."

Chrome kept her face in his shoulder as she smiled, "Thank you Mukuro-Nii."

Mukuro's grasp tighten on her as he seemed to be smiling. She hadn't known how happy such a simple thing would make him, but she was very happy it had. Because he was the only person she had even thought about asking to fulfill such an important role. Had he said no she wouldn't have known what to do.


End file.
